


Enter Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven!!!

by AshREvans



Series: Mystic Messenger Superhero AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: By night he is 707, as the public calls him, a technokinetic vigilante who uses his powers to manipulate technology to get information on corrupt organizations and spread it around to the general public. By day, he is Saeyoung Choi, a hacker extraordinaire who uses his knowledge of computers to complete the odd hacking job. Sometimes he ends up working for the bad guys, but when this does happen, 707 swoops in and correct's his mistakes. In this particular instance, he received a tip from someone he was working for about a company who was running illegal sweatshops...





	

707 watched as the door closed. It was closed with a very complex security system and he couldn’t help but smile. Didn’t they know that the more high tech a security system was, the easier it would be for him to break into it? Clearly they thought that if they simply buffed it up more, he wouldn’t be able to crack it fast enough.

They seriously never learn.

His target was the personal home of a multimillionaire who’s company was running illegal sweatshops, but the information was hidden so every time someone tried to turn them in, the case would never stick for lack of evidence. He tried to find the information by hacking into the system of the scumbag, but there was nothing there, so that meant that the files had to be on paper. Smarter than having them digitized, but also not as smart as not having them at all.

He still remembered when he first cased the place a week ago. The security was minimal, a guard at every door, looking exceptionally burly and strong, and a magnetic lock. He broke in the first time just to see if he could do it and left a note on the Chairman’s desk saying that he would be breaking in. He was a particularly playful superhero and preferred a bit of a challenge, that and he didn’t have enough time to look for the information on his own. This time however, the Chairman was away on a vacation and wouldn’t be back, but since the security was tripled since he last broke in, it was a sure sign that the information was in that house somewhere and that it wasn’t destroyed.

Idiots.

If it had been him, he would have just destroyed the information and not done a single thing. But then again, he was a little more logical then most people, even if it didn’t seem like it. He peered over the roof to case the door he was going to be going through. Two guys. Each of them with earwigs. They looked like stereotypical mobsters. Both were wearing a pair of sunglasses, even though it was nearly pitch dark outside, and a black tie suit. Their arms were crossed and they scanned the area every 3.4 seconds and then reported to the others that the area was clear. If only they knew.

Seven snickered and took a deep breath. This would be like taking candy from a baby. But first, he turned to look at the computer suspended in air next to him. A blueprint of the building was on the screen and Seven looked one more time to make sure of his route to the mysterious room in the basement. It wasn’t there in the original blueprints, but when the Chairman bought the mansion he had it added in along with the Mother of All Security Systems. That had to be the room with the information he needed about the illegal sweatshops; things like death certificates of the workers, financial reports that didn’t add up with what the company was releasing for tax purposes, images of the warehouses and things of that nature.

He closed the laptop and slipped it into his pack on his back. He would seriously need to think of a better set up for his work. Maybe develop a pair of glasses that had the same amount of computing power as his laptop that he could control with his powers. Now that would be something to think about.

Just not now.

He looked down at the two men guarding the door. He’d have to take care of this job first before he started thinking about developing computer glasses. But it shouldn’t be too hard. He smirked and took a deep breath before he focused on the earwigs. Just a small nudge with his powers and a high pitched ringing blew out the guards eardrums. They let out a yell of pain before they fell to the ground, unconscious. He jumped down and landed gracefully next to them. Taking a second to check for a pulse, he walked to the front door.

Seven might be a vigilante but he wasn’t a killer. That would be the exact opposite of being the Defender of Justice!

He put his hand over the lock and focused hard. He could see the inner workings of the device when he closed his eyes and he issued a simple command.

 _Open_.

The door clicked and Seven turned the handle and walked in, quietly closing it behind him. He didn’t want to alert any unnecessary people to his presence here. He wanted to avoid confrontation if at all possible. Once he was in he looked around before he spotted the staircase that he deemed safe for him to use. He quickly and quietly rushed down until he heard footsteps from the floor above. He froze and held his breath trying to listen to what they were saying.

“—an intruder somewhere in the house,” said one of the other guards, a male.

“You go down and watch over the vault.” This one was a woman. Must be some strong ass chick if she was one of the body guards. “I’ll check out the two outside.”

Seven cursed and then ran the rest of the way down the stairs and looked around for a hiding spot. He could hear the steps of the guard right on his tail. He ducked behind a stack of boxes just as the guard entered the basement. He cursed again under his breath. He could see the door to the vault. He was so close to getting the information that he could taste it. Looks like he’ll just have to do him like he did the other two outside. But when he looked closer he then realized the problem. This guard wasn’t wearing an earwig like the others. This wasn’t good. He pulled the backpack off his shoulders and dug around. At least he came prepared for contingencies like this. When he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled it out.

A robot cat.

He turned it on to the immobilize setting and stepped out from his hiding spot. “Hello!” he said cheerily to the guard.

The guard jumped and looked to see Seven standing next to the boxes. “So you made it down here, did you?” the guard said. “You must be pretty good to have been able to hack through the security system in less than a minute.”

Seven snorted. “I’m better than good,” he said. “So why don’t you step aside and let me get what I came here for and nothing will happen to you.”

This time the guard snorted. “Yeah, okay sure,” he said sarcastically and reached for the gun at his hip.

While the guard was distracted, Seven set Robot Cat down on the ground. “I warned you,” he said.

The guard pointed the gun at Seven, but he didn’t react to it. He just kept his hands in his pockets as he watched Robot Cat from the corner of his eye. The guard still hadn’t noticed it. How stupid could these jokers be?

“Come quietly and you might get out of this alive,” the guard said, trying to sound intimidating. Too bad for him this wasn’t the first gun that was pointed at 707.

Seven let out a sigh and shrugged. “It won’t matter if I do or don’t. You’ll be unconscious in 3… 2… 1.” Just as he said 1, Robot Cat shot a dart full or horse tranquilizer at the guard, getting him right in the gut.

It was a little bit of a delayed reaction, but it wasn’t long before the guard was face first on the ground. Seven walked over to him and kicked the gun across the room before he reached up and put a hand on the vault door. Since there was so much more security in the vault then the doors leading inside, it took a little longer. He needed to turn off the incinerator that was supposed to activate if the door was opened without a retinal scan and the poison gas that would spread around the room if the fingerprint scanner was bypassed. Seven had to admit that the security on this vault was pretty hardcore, but once he turned everything off and made sure it was safe for him to enter, he commanded the door to open.

When he pulled the door open, there was a single file cabinet in the center of the room.

_This is too easy…_

He walked up to the cabinet and checked around to see if there was any sort of device that would cause it to explode or otherwise would destroy the information. When he deemed it save he opened the cabinet. All of the drawers were empty except for the middle one. The entire drawer was filled with paper files. He pulled one out haphazardly and looked through it.

He was rather surprised to see that it was actually what he was looking for. He half expected it to be some sort of fake information since it was so easy to get in here. He shrugged. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth they say. He opened up his backpack and started putting whole drawer of files into pack and exited the vault as quickly as he came in. Didn’t want anyone to catch him with his guard down.

He left the guard on the ground and the door to the vault open before he made his way to the stairs to get out of the house as quickly as he could. He checked around the corner and didn’t hear anyone coming down so he picked up Robot Cat and made his way as quietly out of the house.

*     *     *

-707 entered the chat-

 **707:** GUYS!!

 **707:** DID YOU SEE THE NEWS!?!

 **Zen:** You mean the thing about your hero?

 **707:** He’s not my hero. I’m just a fan. God~

 **Jaehee:** We get it, Seven. What about the news?

 **Jaehee:** I didn’t get to catch it this morning.

 **Jaehee:** Jumin is making me draw up business plans.

 **Zen:** I’m so sorry for your loss.;;;;

 **Zen:** anyway.

 **Zen:** Because of 707

 **707:** You mean the Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven!

 **Zen:** Oh shush.

 **Zen:** Anyway, because of 707

 **Zen:** the chairman of that big clothing company was arrested for running illegal sweatshops

 **Zen:** and is being interrogated for also having mob ties.

-Jumin Han entered the chat-

 **707:** Look who’s here!

 **707:** did you see the news?

 **Jumin:** About that chairman?

 **Jumin:** I heard about it on the radio.

 **Jumin:** It’s a good thing I was able to convince my father against going into business with him.

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Chairman was considering signing a contract with him?!

 **Jumin:** He thought it would be a good idea.

 **Jumin:** I convinced him otherwise.

 **Jumin:** and now he wants to have lunch with me to congratulate me on saving the company from ruining its good name.

 **Jumin:** -_-”               

 **707:** it could be worse!

 **707:** You could have the police at your door!

 **707:** I don’t even want to think what would happen to our Elisabeth 3 rd if the cops randomly showed up at your house!

 **707:** I would be forced to take care of her since you and Jaehee would have been interrogated!

 **Jumin:** You will not get anywhere near Elisabeth 3 rd.

 **707:** That’s what you think!

-Yoosung ★ entered the chat-

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEWS!?

 **707:** we were just talking about it.

 **707:** you’re a little late to the party!

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!

 **707:** I can!

 **707:** Isn’t 707 just…

 **707:** AWESOME!?

 **Zen:** yes we all know about your crush on him, no need to keep going on about it.

 **Zen:** But I do have to admit that it was a pretty impressive feat. Doing all that without backup from his team…

 **707:** He’s so awesome…

 **707:** anyway, I have to go now!

 **707:** I’ll be back later~

-707 left the chat-

Saeyoung leaned back on his chair and locked his phone. He looked to the side at the pile of files on the desk sitting next to him. He sighed, picking them up, and put them in the safe under the table. Even though he digitized and uploaded every single page to the internet, he should keep the paper copies just in case something were to happen to his hard drive.

He sat back down on his chair and opened up his computer. Now he had the time to work on those computerized glasses he was thinking about the other day…


End file.
